naruto of the demons
by reading of emotions
Summary: Depends on poll
1. Chapter 1

Today we find ourselves in the normally peaceful village of Konoha but not everything is as it seems especially for a young seven year old blond boy being chased through the village with a mob of civilian and ninja alike.

((((((((naruto`s point of view))))))))

_`Why does this always happen to me I haven't done anything to them` _the calls of demon, monster, and murderer being spat through the mob. Tears running down the child's face as he makes a wrong turn into an ally with a dead-end he whimpers as he crawls into the darkest corner of the ally as the mob comes closer. He closes his eyes waiting for the pain of the beatings he is so used to.

((((((((Civilian/ninja point of view))))))))

They converged on the boy as he curled up into a ball some of the civilians grabbed pipes from dumpsters or stones on the ground and began beating him.

((((((((General point of view))))))))

They beat him to a bloody pulp `hay we should take him out of the village for good!' there were many yells agreeing with him. So they picked up a bruised and bleeding naruto and headed for the village gates. Once they reached the gates the guard said ` halt what business do you have outside of the village?' they moved to the side as the one carrying naruto stepped forward. Once the guard saw the state naruto was in he smiled and let them through it was around this time naruto lost consciousness. The mob went a couple miles from the village and threw naruto in a cave where they watched his body roll down into the darkness. When they were done they walked back to Konoha leaving naruto in the cave.

((((((((Naruto's point of view))))))))

_Drip….drip….drip…. _naruto groaned as he sat up he looked around and noticed he was in a sewer `_great they probably threw me down here'_ he thought as he stood up and saw that there was only one way to go and that there were three pipes going along the hallway towards the weird glow one was blue and was medium sized the second was large and was red and the third and final one was a silver and was just as large as the second one.

((((((((flashback no jutsu))))))))

_As his body stopped at the bottom of the cave as he stopped a drop of his blood fell and landed on a flat stone that looked worn from years of being left alone when the drop of blood hit the stone it lit up in a small swirl of red the red line went from the swirl and up to a wall where it lit up a massive and what appeared to be ancient seal. There was a bright flash and everything appeared dark again but if you were to see through the flash then you would have seen a silver mist flow from the seal on the wall to one on the boy's stomach. _

((((((((Current time with naruto in the seal))))))))

As he walked down the hallway following the strange glow and the pipes as he got closer to a turn in the hallway he starter to hear voices so he started walking faster thinking that someone can help him out of here. As he turned the corner he was blinded by the light in the room but as his eyes got use to the light he looked around and found himself to be in a large room with a high sealing and straight across from him instead of a wall was massive bars that went from floor to ceiling and from what he could tell a single piece of paper with the kanji for seal on it was the only thing that held the cage shut. It was then that he noticed the giant ten tailed wolf standing in front of the bars and the nine tailed fox behind them. All of a sudden he realized that he was now standing in front of the bars and next to the giant wolf he yelped in fear and fell on his butt. The two giant creatures stopped talking and looked at the boy. "**Well it seems that my container has finally decided to visit me" **said the fox of course now that he finally realized that the fox was the kyuubi no kitsune that attacked konoha seven years ago but he was told by the old man (the hokage) that the fourth destroyed it so he decide if he can put up with getting beaten by the villagers that he can stand up to the kyuubi epically with it behind bars but he would be wary of the wolf so he decided to voice his question "aren't you the kyuubi?" the giant fox smirked "**yes I am the great kyuubi no kitsune" **it said " but I thought the fourth destroyed you?" the kyuubi laughed at that "**no human can kill a demon lord especially one as powerful as myself the only way to defeat me was to seal me**" the kyuubi said " so he sealed you in a sewer?" the kyuubi laughed again along with the wolf "no naruto this is your mind you see your fourth sealed kyuubi in the only thing that could handle such power at the time and that was a new born baby because its chakra coils were new and able to expand to accommodate the chakra kyuubi released" said a calm feminine voice from beside naruto surprising naruto at how beautiful it sounded so he turned and saw it was the ten tailed wolf that was talking. Naruto sat down tears in his eyes as he said "so the villagers were right I am a demon" as he started to cry "**NO THOSE PEOPLE ARE FOOLS you are the kindest person I know**" kyuubi said as its voice lowered to a surprisingly feminine sound much like the wolfs did and carried what he thought was regret as the kyuubi laid her head down near the edge of the cage and closed her eyes as tears flowed down "I am so sorry Its all my fault that this is happening to you" she said in a calmer voice filled with sorrow. As the wolf watched all of this happening she smiled at seeing the kyuubi actually show emotions but what happened next surprised both her and the kyuubi. The kyuubi was keeping her eyes closed waiting for the verbal lashing that she was sure she would receive from naruto but she was surprised to find instead of yelling she felt a warmth on the tip of her nose. She opened her eyes only to find a seven year old naruto standing at the edge of her cage with a hand slowly rubbing her nose. She was surprised at how good it felt but was even more surprised that she started purring and she saw naruto smile when he heard her do that. "it's ok kyuubi I don't blame you I am just happy that now I have someone to talk to I say forget about the past and look to the future" he said both kyuubi and the wolf looked at naruto with awe surprised he could be so forgiving. "Now that that is out of the way may I ask who your friend is?" he asked looking at the wolf " and do you have a human form or something just so we can speak face to face" he asked they both nodded and naruto watched as they shrunk and couldn't help stare in awe at how beautiful they were. The wolf changed into a woman of about 5,3 with silver hair bright blue eyes and a heart shaped face she was dressed in a silver and light blue battle kimono (like the one the godamie mizukage wares except its silver with light blue trimming) that covered but still let a large amount of cleavage to show of her DD tits it did not leave much to the imagination about her figure also showing her curvy legs and healed ninja sandals. The kyuubi was the same but with a bit more tanned skin and red hair eyes and battle kimono. They were the most beautiful sight he had ever seen and before he realized what he was saying he said "absolutely beautiful" after realizing what he said his eyes went wide while both of the girls were blushing. "Well kuro-chan i think he finds us attractive" said the kyuubi as naruto started blushing and stuttering "yes I think he does shina-chan" said the now named kuro "so do you really think we are beautiful na-ru-to-kun" asked shina seductively. Naruto was now blushing up a storm and he now realized that they both were now on either side of him they both leaned down and kissed his cheeks. His eyes rolled into his head and he fainted as kuro caught him "well what do you say when he wakes up we tell him I'm sure hill be surprised" she said giggling "ya I agree" shina said joining her. 


	2. polls and reviews

Hay people I put up a poll to vote for who else should be in the harem and people I want reviews go to my profile for the poll.


	3. Chapter 3

Hay guys so far its

Tsume-7

Mei-10

Yugito-6

Princes-yuki-8

Yuugao-3

Samui-3

Hana-1

Kurenai-1

((((((((Back in naruto's mind/naruto's point of view))))))))

He groaned as he sat up trying to remember where he was then it all came back to him and he opened his eyes and saw kuro and shina sitting in front of him "good to see that your awake" kuro said with a smile he smiled "ya who knew you would faint if we kissed you" giggled shina naruto started blushing "well it's not my fault I doubt any guy wouldn't do that if he was kissed by either of you two" he said still blushing.

Both of the girls get a mischievous glint in their eyes that make naruto gulp shina turns to him "well naruto-kun" she said as they both cuddle up to one of his arms "if you find us so attractive then what we want from you shouldn't be a problem at all" "gulp" "and what would that be" "well we thought it over and since we can't think of anyone that could be better than we were wondering if you would be our mate" "what's a mate?" naruto questioned causing them both two sweat drop "kuro looks at naruto and says "a mate is like your wife but since we are demons it's called a mate" "wait so you both would be my wife's!" he practically screams "ya pretty much but there are some side effects from doing the mating ritual" naruto calms down "what are the side effects?"

Shina had a thoughtful look on her face as if thinking about her answer "well all I can think of is the basics like enhanced strength more chakra, enhanced senses and you become more like us" "wait what do you mean more like you" he said looking at them "well you would get things like tails and animal ears" naruto stared at her in shock "WHAT!" he screamed " I'm sorry it's just that in the mating ritual we have to inject each other with our chakra and since ours is demonic it will cause you to become a demon" naruto went from shocked to thoughtful "wait so would that make me immortal like you guys" "well yes and no" kuro said "what do you mean?" "You would live forever but you can die with a serious enough injury while we cannot be killed or die of old age" naruto had a look of realization on his face

"ok I guess I'm good with that so then I will be able to spend all of time with you guys" he said with a large smile on his face making the girls blush because he wanted to spend so much time with them " well is there is one other thing naruto-kun" shina said "what is it?" he asked "well it's just that after kuro-chan here disappeared I became the queen of demons and in demon culture the one the woman chooses to mate with has to be stronger than her so they can defend their title as the woman's mate and since I am the queen of demons then you are going to have a lot of competition over me so we are going to have to train you to become stronger than me and kuro-chan" shina said " well I guess that we will have to get started soon" naruto said "o and naruto-kun you are probably going to have to mate with many woman because the mate of a demon lord has to have many children to keep their strong blood going" naruto sweat drops " great so now I have to get more girls man this is going to be difficult" he said "o don't worry naruto-kun we know you can do it you have plenty of stamina to satisfy all of us" kuro said grinning naruto laughed nervously " well I guess we should get started on your training" both girls started laughing madly naruto gulped _'I just know I am going to regret this_' naruto thought.

And so the training began he would not wake for one hour in the real world but it's going to be one hell of a five years in his mind with the woman training like a mad man.

**Sorry about the short chapter I am having trouble thinking on what to write well im going to end the poll next chapter so place your votes and be warned there will be a time skip.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hay guys sorry about the confusion at the end of the last chapter I was in a rush and I just decided to add that part about training and just so you know his body will not change because it was just training in his mind for chakra and jutsu**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hay guys it's me again and I ended the poll so first it's off to kirigakure to have some fun with mei and maybe get a special sword or something message me on what you want him to get and all I know for sure is that I prefer something like zabuzas sword and most likely have some special ability's maybe even sentient so tell me what you think it should look like and if it is sentient. O and as an afterthought after Mei it's going to be yugito so have fun with that. I have decided to make naruto look like he is 14 just so it doesn't seem like pedophile as much o and Mei is going to be in her 20's **

((((((((Naruto point of view))))))))

"Well naruto-kun today is the end of your training how do you feel?" kuro asked he smiled "I feel great after all that training and spending so much time with you to" he said making both of them smile "o naruto-kun you are so sweet" shina said with hearts in her eyes then both of the girls gave a dreamy sigh "so where should we go first?" naruto asked them "well I think that we should go to the nearest town and get you some new clothes and search around for some information so you can get some battle experience and then we can go to a place for you to get some experience then while we are moving around maybe we can find you some more mates so you can keep your family going" kuro said and had a perverted smile at the last part naruto's face heats up and says "kuro-Chan!" in embarrassment both girls giggle "geez you to are the biggest perverts I have ever met" he said "o get over it naruto-kun now let's get you up and moving and remember that it has only been one hour in the real world" shina said making naruto nod and he starts to fade away.

((((((((Naruto's point of view/outside world))))))

Naruto yawns as he gets up and stretches he looks around and sees that he is in the cave "man it's good to get up and moving around" it was then that he notices that his clothes are really tight and that his shirt even ripped off of him so he is just in his tight pants that are hugging his bottom half making sure to show a large bulge in his pants that one would normally see on a full grown man _**'you know Naruto-kun it's hard to believe that you are that big at such a young age'**_ said shina through the mental link followed by what he believed were two perverted giggles _'I swear that you two are the most perverted people on this earth' _ Naruto said _**'o please Naruto-kun you know you love us'**_ Naruto just sighs and shakes his head as he starts climbing to the entrance of the cave _'now I have to go to the next town with just pants kami it's going to be so embarrassing'._ So naruto gets out of the cave and looks around and sees a large hill to his left "ok let's get to the top of the hill and see if we can find a town" he said. So he runs up the hill once he reaches the top he looks around and sees a small town to the west _'perfect it's a small town and it's away from Konoha' _naruto thought **"naruto-kun don't forget about your sword" **shina said _'o crap I almost forgot thanks for reminding me'_** "no problem naruto-kun"** naruto looks at a seal on his arm and bit his finger till there was blood he wipes the blood on it and channels some chakra into it with a poof and some smoke a sword appeared in his right hand(I don't feel like explaining it so just picture ichigo's sword in after bankai) he strapped it to his left hip. Naruto can't help but smile at remembering how he got his sword

**Oooo flashback no jutsu oooo**

It has been two years in his mind and his training has been going well he had since changed his mindscape to a meadow with trees much to the girl's appreciation. That's when kuro walks up to him "hay kuro what do you need?" Naruto asked. Kuro smiles "well Naruto-kun I just thought it was time that you learn how to wield a sword" kuro said Naruto looks at her excited to learn about sword fighting "but first we need to get you a sword" Naruto looks at her questioningly "but how do we get a sword when we are in my mind?" Naruto asked kuro smiles again "that is where I come in" a deep voice said from behind him Naruto turns around and sees a tall man (again don't feel like explaining its zangetsu from bleach) "and who are you" Naruto asks the man smiles "my name is zangetsu and I am your zombato" and that was the beginning of naruto's training in the sword.

**Oooo flashback no jutsu kai oooo**

Naruto just chuckled from the times that he and zangetsu pranked the girls while inside his head he heard two sets of growls and someone laughing so he just shook his head. Naruto started running towards the town about half way there he heard some screaming deciding that he should check it out in case anyone was in trouble. As he got closer to the source of the screaming he ducked behind a tree and looked around the clearing beyond it and as he looked he noticed that there was a medium sized camp site with around ten tents separated into two groups it was then that he notice that the cause of the commotion was a group of three large metal cages on wheels with around ten people in each and all of them were women from around fifteen to early thirties in nothing but rags and that what appeared to be twenty bandits standing outside of the cage teasing the women. Naruto grew furious at this the one thing he hated the most was rape so he decided that he would wait until dark to release the women and kill the bandits just so the women wouldn't have to see the gore. So he waited and waited. Soon naruto noticed that it was dark enough to put his plan into action and that the bandits were all asleep in the tents so he snuck through the bushes staying in the dark as he crept to the cages. The women heard the rustling in the bushes and started to whimper thinking that it was a wild animal that was going to kill them. But then naruto emerged from the bushes and seeing that the girls were still scared he decided to speak.

"There is no need to be afraid I'm hear to set you free" naruto whispered to them with a genital smile this seemed to calm them down then a woman that seemed to be the eldest but still only around her later thirties got up and slowly approached him "my name is jui I am the oldest here please if you truly here to free us then we thank you but we must be quiet so not to get caught" she said naruto nodded and after unlocking all of the cages he turned to them "now you must go I will take care of the bandit problem so they don't come after you again" naruto said "wait there is still someone in there they took her because she was a ninja she tried to save us but they used some kind of seal to cut off her chakra after you get her go to our town its west of here" naruto nodded and the women soon left he turned back to the camp and snuck through it assassinating the bandits as he went through he finally got to the final tent and looked inside to find a woman lying on the floor tied with ropes and a cloth in her mouth he pulled out the cloth and untied the woman "excuse me what is your name?" naruto asked she looked up at him "thank you for saving me and isn't it polite to give your name first "right my name is naruto" he said she smiled something that for some strange reason wormed his heart "it's nice to meet you naruto my name is… **I love cliffhangers well tune in for the next chapter ill get it done as soon as I can and review please it saddens me that I have so many viewers but very few reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sending this out I want you guys to send me some ideas that you want me to put into the story


	7. Chapter 7

**So guys it's nice to get a little more reviews but I could still use more anyways lets have some fun with this story little bit of action and some romance. **

_Last time on naruto of the demons) _

"It's nice to meet you naruto my name is Mei Terumi" (sorry don't know her last name) she said naruto smiled as he helped her up but she stumbled a bit then she fell on the ground holding her ankle naruto rushed to her side "are you ok mei?" naruto asked worry clear on his face surprising mei since they just met "ya I think they sprained my ankle when we fought" she said "ya I heard that they placed that seal on you and that is the only way they won" he said looking at her swollen ankle "that's true I was on my way back to kiri and walked through the town to the west of here and heard how all the women were kidnaped so I tried to help" naruto had a thoughtful look on his face "last I heard kiri is in a civil war" he said "that's right I just came from konoha asking for help but the council denied me saying that they did not want to get there ninja caught up in another villages affairs" she said going from angry at the council to sad. "well don't blame the hokage that council has too much power I was going to become a ninja there but they ran me out before I could enter the academy" he said mei was surprised for the second time that night "but why did they run you out" mei asked naruto looked at her with caution "I'll tell you if you promise to not hate me" he said "I promise I won't hate you I mean you saved me and all those women from getting raped I'm in your debt" he smiled gently "thank you" "you see i was borne the day the kyuubi no yoko attacked my village" and so naruto told her the story from when he was borne till he met her but he did leave something out that were personal.

At the end of the story Mei had tears going down her face and righteous anger in her eyes "how could anyone suffer through all that and still stay sane?" she asked "well I wanted to become hokage so they would respect me but the main reason was because of something that happened to me when I was four years old…I had my first friend and she was an orphan to but because she liked me they moved away in order to get her away from me after they told her what was sealed inside me and she hated me for it" he said with a few tears in his eyes. So he told her that story

000000flashback no jutsu0000000

_Four years old naruto was playing in the park with one his only friends turina she was his age and had green hair with purple eyes she was a little taller than him. They were having fun running around when she said she had to go home._

_((((((The next day))))))_

He was waiting in the park for his friend when he saw her walking down the road in the opposite direction so he ran up to her and called out her name but when she turned around he stopped she had the same look in her eyes that the villagers had. "What do you want demon" she hissed out "what I thought we were friends" he said with tears in his eyes "my parents told me what you are now stay away from me" so he ran off and wouldn't leave his apartment for two days but by that time she had already moved away.

0000000flashback no jutsu kai0000000

"so after that I promised myself that I would always protect my precious people" he said mei had tears in her eyes "that's horrible" she said hugging him close "nice to know that there are still some good people out there" he said "so what do you say we go back to the village and make sure everyone is alright" he asked she nodded so he picked her up bridal stile and ran off towards the village not noticing the blushing mei in his arms.

**And so the first human girl comes into the equation so what do you guys think o and im thinking about adding turina as one of the girls in the harem but Im not sure yet so tell me if you guys want her.**


	8. poll

Hi guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been a little busy and I also don't want to move forward in the story till I get an answer about turina so I'm going to leave a pole up on my profile for about a week you get two votes and you can see who votes so it's a yes or no question now come on and answer


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry about not updating any of my stories in a while so I've decided to let you guys choose which story I should start back up first and second and so on all you need to do is go to my profile page and pick which two you want to be updated first thanks for your time and reviews. ****Reading of Emotions **


End file.
